


Saved by a Stranger

by TheSpaminator



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also super smooth Lena, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Both is good, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Lena Luthor saves her, Manhell is a dick, SO FLUFFY, all the flirts, and gayness ensues, massive dork Lena, mon-el more like manhell, poor baby bi Kara is too polite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Kara is just trying to buy groceries. That's all. Is that really too much to ask? Apparently so as she finds herself being harassed by a forceful man who can't take a hint. Thankfully a woman who unfortunately knows how it feels to be patronized by entitled white men steps in and effectively destroys any chance the man-child thought he had.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Saved by a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff so I made some. I hope you guys enjoy!

      The stalls in the winter farmers market were more festive than you’d expect for barely December. Not that Kara minded, she enjoyed the season as much as the next person did. Moreso if you argued the case.

 

      She was in her element here walking amongst the aisles, encircled by happy chatter, surrounded on all sides by excited people who couldn’t wait to give their chosen gifts to their loved ones in a few weeks.

 

      Kara had already found all her gifts for the season, she tended to finish her shopping ahead of the holiday rush. No, today she was perusing the aisles for fresh produce and meats. The tiny mom and pop delicatessens always had the best food and she was a very strong proponent of supporting local businesses. It tended to cost her a little more, but she was happy to put her cash back into the town which she called home.

 

      Heaving a happy sigh, the blonde deviated from her path down the centre of the aisle and drew up before a fresh produce stand.

 

      “Good morning Miss Kara!” A friendly Polish lady welcomed her, always happy to see the cheerful young woman and making sure to greet her specifically. An impish smile stretched across her weathered cheeks, in turn causing Kara to smile.

 

      “And a very good morning to you as well Mrs. Nowak. How’s business today?” Kara bounced on her toes, blonde waves jostled into movement.

 

      Mrs. Nowak waved a hand dismissively and gestured instead to the wares before her. “You’re not here to listen to an old woman regale you with market stories. You’re here for the best produce on the east side of the city.” Her chin raised proudly as she winked at Kara.

 

      The blonde chuckled. “I would love to hear your stories Mrs. Nowak, I’ll convince you to tell me some one day!”

 

      With that the older woman shook her head fondly before her attention was drawn by a customer ready to buy their selections. This left Kara to take a good look at the selections before her and she hummed appreciatively as she turned a shrewd eye to the vegetables. Not that she’d find anything below par, Mrs. Nowak was extremely particular in her business and refused to sell less than a perfect product.

 

      Kara was just about to reach for the tomatoes to put a few in one of the provided paper bags when a hand darted in front of her and grabbed the one she had been about to grasp.

 

      Feeling annoyance, Kara managed to school her features before she moved to take in the individual who had swooped in. Surely it had been a mistake and not an intentionally rude maneuver. Regrettably, that wasn’t the case. The man was looking at her with what she assumed he thought to be a charming smile on his face which instead was nothing less than condescending.

 

      Flashing a tight smile that didn’t reach her eyes, Kara put the man out of her mind and reached again for the tomatoes.

 

      As she deposited the first in the paper bag and reached for the second, the man deigned his words worthy of sharing. “Those are some nice tomatoes you have there sweetheart. Nice and round, with a pretty blush.”

 

      Kara furrowed her brow and darted her eyes to the man momentarily and he had the gall to wink at her. The blonde fought a scoff, fearing starting a scene in public.

 

      When she didn’t respond, the man simply moved closer to her and crowded into the small space next to her in the throng of bodies around them. Kara felt internal panic at the action and tried to catch Mrs. Nowak’s eyes but the woman had her back turned to her and was dealing with a customer on the other side of the stand.

 

      “Come on now, I’m just being friendly. At the very least you could give me a real smile. Isn’t that what cute girls are supposed to do when a handsome man talks to her?” His smile which more closely resembled a threatening baring of teeth made Kara flinch back, her eyes wildly scanning the crowd behind them for an opening.

 

      Despite not only neglecting to respond to the man but in actively ignoring him, the man persisted. “What are your plans with all this food? Are you gonna cook me dinner? I bet you’re a wonderful cook.” That cocky grin was still present and for all that Kara wanted to slap it off his face, she also simply wanted out.

 

      The blonde was about to turn tail and flee, her produce be damned when the man was cut off from her sight by someone who could only be described as otherworldly.

 

      “Darling, there you are. I lost you in the crowd.” The dark haired woman winked at Kara and it evoked an entirely different response than the one she’d received not a few minutes before. It could have had something to do with the gleam of mischief in the startlingly green eyes, it could have been the fact that the man was that much further from her, or it could have been because the beauty of the woman simply spoke to Kara’s bisexual soul. She’ll never know.

 

      Later when Kara was being honest with herself she’d admit it was the latter, but for that moment she tucked her attraction and dumbfounded expression away, figuring it was in their best interest if they were to trick the frat boy.

 

      The stunning raven haired woman still had her back to the man who looked especially annoyed if the glimpse of him over the woman’s shoulder was any indication. The woman quickly held up a little hand written sign in front of her and out of the man’s sight, allowing Kara’s eyes to dart downwards and read it before she tucked it back into her pants pocket. It read ‘ _I’m Lena, just follow my lead’._

 

      Kara smothered a snicker and instead smiled warmly at her saviour. “Lena! I’m sorry, you know how excited I get.” She reached out and grasped Lena’s hands, squeezing them in silent thanks.

 

      An amused chuckle parted ruby lips, causing Kara’s heart to stutter. “Yes dear, next time maybe pull me with you instead of leaving me in your dust. Now, what are we buying?” Lena had yet to address the man or even act like she’d noticed his presence. And it clearly irked him as he’d puffed his chest out, eyes squinting suspiciously at Lena.

 

      For a moment Kara was terrified he’d caught onto their ploy but thankfully (or not so thankfully?) his next words betrayed his ignorance. “Excuse me, we were in the middle of something. I’m sure you can catch up with your friend later.”

 

      Lena rolled her brilliant eyes and shared a look with Kara before she turned fully to address the nuisance. “Whatever you were in the middle of can wait actually as my _girlfriend_ and I are on a strict schedule.” Kara’s traitorous heart fluttered at hearing the raven haired woman refer to her as her girlfriend, regardless of the circumstances which lead to it. “We have somewhere to be soon and can’t afford any delays. Have a good day.” With that Lena spared him a cold smile before turning back to Kara and nudging her into the aisle, leaving the produce behind.

 

      “I’m sorry, after he leaves you can circle back to get your vegetables. I hope I didn’t overstep in coming over?” The question in suddenly uncertain eyes spurred Kara into immediate action and she pulled the hand still in hers along with her to walk further down the aisle.

 

      “Trust me, you didn’t overstep. Thank you. Seriously, I was about to run for the hills. I’m not good in those situations.” A self-deprecating laugh escaped her lips.

 

      “Don’t sell yourself so short, you reacted perfectly when I came over, no hesitation.” Lena stepped sideways and nudged Kara’s shoulder with her own. “By the way, I never got your name. You know mine and I think it’s only fair I get your name at least, if you’d be willing?”

 

      Kara tucked an errant strand of hair behind an ear tipped with a pretty pink blush. “It’s Kara.” At the small smile she was rewarded with, Kara bit her lower lip to contain the large smile threatening to escape. “You know he asked me if I was going to cook him dinner with what I was buying?”

 

      With no warning, Lena stopped stock still in the middle of the aisle. Her green eyes wide in disbelief. “You’re joking.” At Kara’s shake of her head, she squinted her eyes in anger and began to turn back with purpose heavy in her gait.

 

      The blonde darted a hand out and pulled Lena back to her side with a laugh. “Don’t worry about it, I’d say you did enough rescuing for one day. If you keep saving me you’ll give me a complex.”

 

      Under Kara’s impressive strength when pulling her back, Lena stumbled into her side again, a fuller laugh filling her lungs with mirth. “Well, I’m happy to be of service to such a dazzling woman.”

 

      Kara liked that, _dazzling._ She’d been called pretty, beautiful, cute, adorable, sexy, and all other manner of identifiers. None of them made her feel that swoop in her chest like dazzling did. Of course once again, it could have just as easily been the charming woman who used the word as the word itself.

 

      Before she could respond, Lena looked behind them to see that the man child had abandoned the produce stall. “Well, it looks like your fan has abandoned his post and it’s once again safe for your perusal. I wish you luck in your search for the perfect tomato.” At this, Lena dropped into a shallow curtsey.

 

      She shot one last wink in Kara’s direction before she turned and disappeared into the throng of people.

 

      Kara furrowed her brow in confusion. She darted her eyes back and looked at the produce stand where Mrs. Nowak was still cheerfully selling her wares. Then she turned her gaze back into the crowd where the enigmatic woman had disappeared.

 

      The blonde flashed her eyes back and forth between both for a moment before she made up her mind.

 

      “Fuck tomatoes.”

 

      Diving into the crush without a second thought, Kara skillfully weaved between all the bodies while her eyes scanned in every direction. She made it past the ends of two aisles when the annoyance from earlier spotted her.

 

      His face split into a smug grin as he tried to make his way to Kara. She turned on the spot with a decisive “Nope.” escaping her lips only to run full body into the person she had actually been searching for.

 

      Lena caught her by her elbows, holding her still with a pleased twinkle in her eyes. “Well shit, I guess I’m enabling that complex of yours huh?”

 

      Kara smiled happily and chuckled. “It would seem so.” Looking back, the man was still trying to make his way over and of course, Lena followed her gaze and noticed the man as well. A calculating look took her features captive as she watched him get closer, then she met Kara’s eyes decisively. “Do you trust me Kara?”

 

      At hearing her say her name and how she carefully pronounced it, all round vowels and sharp k, Kara could do nothing but nod. For she did trust her for some reason.

 

      A playful grin teased Lena’s lips as she moved into Kara’s space, a hand lifting to sift through loose blonde waves while she brought her lips within centimetres of Kara’s. The blonde gasped lowly, and upon realizing the raven haired stunner was leaving the choice up to her she reacted instinctively, her own hands raising to rest firmly around Lena’s waist.

 

      Truly, she would have never thought that morning while getting ready to go to the farmers market that she’d end up kissing a woman so captivating. In the middle of the market with countless strangers around them no less. She couldn’t deny that she was endlessly pleased with this turn of events however.

 

      Lena kissed as carefully as she’d said her name. No movement accidental, each shift intentional, calculated, and entirely _effective._ Kara was fairly certain the woman hadn’t intended for it to go beyond a simple kiss, but neither could really be blamed when it turned into more. Feeling bold, Kara lightly nipped Lena’s full lower lip causing a ragged gasp to be released into her own mouth.

 

      Realizing where they were, Lena pulled back slowly, clearly loathe to put space between them. Her eyes were slightly blown as emerald green met ice blue. Neither even bothered to look and see if the man was still there. If he was and had continued on his path towards them, they’d deal with it then. But he wasn’t worth thinking about after that earth shattering kiss in a completely pedestrian place on an exceptionally average Saturday morning.

 

      Clearing her throat, Lena removed her hands from Kara’s hair and instead rested them against her upper chest. “Well then. I imagine that was effective.”

 

      Kara muttered to herself, barely loud enough for Lena to hear. “ _Effective at something for sure._ ”

 

      Lena exhaled a laugh. “I suppose I should let you finally get on with your day. It was a pleasure Kara.”

 

      This time before she could disappear again, Kara gripped her wrist gently so as not to force her to stay but to indicate she wished her to. “Now why do you keep running away from me? Especially now after kissing me like _that_.” She giggled and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

 

      On a laugh Lena returned to her previous position before Kara and taking more space than would be considered entirely appropriate for such a public locale. “I didn’t want to presume. You were being hit on when I found you and you were very clearly not a fan. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She shrugged, slightly self conscious as a light pink blush dusted across her cheeks.

 

      A disbelieving chuckle escaped Kara’s grinning mouth. “Well then consider this me being the one doing the presuming. Lena, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Like a date.” Her head tilted to the side as she bit her lower lip in anticipation.

 

      Lena eyed her lips for a moment, her blush intensifying. “Are you referring to the meal the caveman thought he was entitled to?”

 

      Kara laughed, loud breaths expelled from her lungs in true mirth. “That would be the one yes. I had zero desire to share it with him. You however, I do.”

 

      “What, desire to share it with me?” Lena’s eyebrow cocked and she bit her own lower lip, projecting her interest.

 

      Once again Kara was rendered inert by the sight, though not speechless. Her eyes zeroed in on the plump lip caught between white teeth. “Yeah….. share ….. desire..…”

 

      Snickering, Lena reached up and closed Kara’s mouth for her with a finger under her chin. “You’re something else Kara.” Her voice had lowered, eyes thoughtful as they took in the blonde’s face. She shook herself out of it, her earlier confidence reappearing. “Alright then, let’s get to picking up those groceries you seemed so keen on so we can get to that date sooner rather than later.” She planted a quick kiss to grinning lips before she grabbed Kara’s hand and tugged her back in the direction of the stall where they met.

 

Kara simply shook her head in disbelief, giggling as she followed the raven haired woman who had enthralled her so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just needed another excuse to hate on manhell. I haven't watched any of this season, in fact I haven't watched any of this show since the mid season break last season so I don't know what's going on outside the random gif or mention on tumblr but I love supercorp too much to abandon it. And I always love an opportunity to hate on fuck weasel cishet frat boys.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think, comments fuel my inspiration more than most things tbh. 
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls!
> 
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur AKA Sam


End file.
